


more than anything

by sarabbz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Lams - Freeform, M/M, Modern Era, cute as fuck, fluffy as fuck, sleepy lams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabbz/pseuds/sarabbz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alexander loves his boyfriend so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than anything

**Author's Note:**

> ok this has been in my documents for a few days and it is Super Super random like drabbley almost except its over the mark for it to be called a drabble. it was supposed to be following the prompt of alex loving john's freckles, but it took it's own form and this happened. it's just super cute and quickly written but nonetheless very alex & john.

"John, you cannot think that way," Alexander mumbled, his face smashed up against his pillow as his fingers lazily traced the freckles on John's face. It was so beautiful when John laughed because his eyes would crinkle and his smile could light up the room.

However, Alexander's favorite thing about his boyfriend were all the freckles that splattered his face, which was what Alexander had been trying to convince John were pretty for the last five minutes. "You are beautiful."

  
John laughed in reply, rolling his eyes and running his free hand through his hair as his other hand held onto Alexander's in between them. Alexander decided to wake his boyfriend up with early morning sex and neither of them were complaining since they didn't have any plans for another three hours.

  
"Alex," John drew out the word, still grinning as Alexander continued tracing the freckles in lazy patterns on John's chest. "You're being weird."

  
Alexander rolled his eyes, kissing his boyfriend softly on the lips. The two had been dating for three years. Alexander knows John has seen him at much weirder states than coddling his boyfriend. John's eyes fluttered close, his eyelashes fanning over his face and Alexander smiled at his boyfriend.

How did he get so lucky? When he met John, he did not know that three years later he would be in bed with the boy in their apartment. Yet, here Alex is, at twenty two years old with the gorgeous South Carolinian boy he would stare at during club meetings. Not too bad for an immigrant from St. Croix.

  
"I love you," Alexander murmured, his lips barely grazing John's as his fingers continued tracing the freckles.

  
"I love you, too."

  
"Sorry, John, I was talking to your freckles, actually," Alexander said, smirking as John's eyes snapped open and he rolled his eyes. Alexander chuckled, leaning down to kiss the freckles on John's chest. "I love you and you and you and -"

  
"Alex, this is weird," John muttered as he thread his fingers into Alexander's hair. Alexander knew John's words were meaningless with the way his body reacted as Alexander continued his lips down his boyfriend's chest.

  
"If it's so weird, why are your hands forcing me to continue downward?" Alexander said with a wink, looking up at his boyfriend.

  
John laughed, using one of his hands to shove at Alexander's head. Fucking smartass Alexander was. Alexander was always working, always stressed, and he knew how much John hated it. John was equally as stressed, sometimes even more being a premed student, but Alexander did not understand the concept of sleep while John did. So, if Alexander got any chance to remind his boyfriend how much he meant to him and how much he loved him, he would take it. Even if that meant being slightly obnoxious and weird to get his boyfriend to smile.

  
"Can your lips make a path back up here?" John said, his voice slightly rougher. He was easy to amp up, even after sex. They both were. Easy to piss off and easy to turn on. That is how the two just were.

  
"You're beautiful," Alexander repeated with a smile. He kissed each freckle on John's chest. They were like a starry scene. "You mean so much to me." John made grabby hands at Alexander's back, trying to drag the man up to kiss him.

  
"You mean so much to me, too, my dear," John whispered against Alexander's lips once he got them onto his own. "Marry me."

  
Alexander pulled away from him, his eyebrows raised and an inquiring smirk on his already swollen lips. "What did you just say, John Laurens?"

  
"Um, what? I, um, I didn't, I," John mumbled, tripping and stuttering over his words.

Where did that even come from?

  
"I mean, obviously, I will. I just wanted to make sure you were aware you asked me that. Plus, I know this cannot be your proposal. If it is, for fuck's sake, I'm doing it. Sorry, babe, but that was a shit proposal. We just had sex and were probably about to again, and while I know you get a total hard on for romance, that was shit. I love you, though," Alexander said with a laugh and mischievous glint in his eyes.

  
"No, um, that wasn't. I just, I really love you and I want to marry you and that wasn't, a, uh, proposal. Just a statement. Ya know," John trailed off, looking down and frowning a bit at his loss for words. Alexander could not help but kiss his pout away.

  
"I know it wasn't, my dear. And I will. However, you will have to suffer with me obsessing over every freckle, everyday." Alexander sealed his statement by kissing every freckle close to him without having to move too far.

  
"Only if you promise to blow me," John said with a wink. Alexander rolled his eyes and sat up onto his boyfriend's lap.

  
"Two minutes ago you told me to marry you and now, you want a blowjob. A man after my heart," Alexander grinned, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend deeply. God, he loved this man more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this random oneshot! check out my other works & follow my twitter @crissftlaurens


End file.
